Semiconductor devices have become denser and smaller. Various three-dimensional (3D) memory structures, going with the trend, have been developed. For many kinds of the 3D memory structures, some improvements are still possible, so as to achieve benefits of lower RC delay, reduced overhead time, easier manufacturing processes, lower cost, and the like.